Get In Line
by jackiexbc13
Summary: "You're Impossible" Bella said as she angrily slams her books on the library desk. Edward gives her a devilish smirk amused by her rant and leans into her, moving a piece of hair from her face behind her ear and whispers "That's not what you said last night"
1. Get In Line

_There's a lot of pretty boys wrapped around the block  
Don't be wastin my time with your crazy talk  
If you wanna get a peice of this heart of mine  
Boy,stop  
Get in line,get in line_

_Ke$ha_

When what you thought was simple as a child can change in an instant. Friends become enemies, love becomes hate, sleepovers don't involve sleep, and separation becomes the biggest heartache you can ever endure.

Bella Swan was a plain 13 year old girl. She was 4'11 awkward, always inside with her head stuck in a book, preferably romance novels.

She always dreamed of being the main character of those books. She wanted to feel beautiful and have an amazing guy sweep her off her feet.

Bella was best friends with Jacob Black. Since birth they were always attached by the hip. Three years later Bella would have never imagined

her life turning around in a blink of an eye.

Now she has grown into the streets of Brooklyn's eye candy. She had an angelic face. Her chocolate melted colored eyes, the way her

long dark brown curls fall around her pale shoulders was just a remarkable sight to see. Her frame was a mix of a supermodel and a belly

dancer. Thin in the right places, curves where they should be. This gave the impression of her being a goody two shoes with a hint secret bad

girl past. And as her appearance became more noticeable to others, she started to see herself in a while new light. From turning her medium

animal club member shirts with baggy sweats to tight t shirts and short skirts. With this new outward and inward attitude she always got what

she wanted. Girls would think of the idea of just talking to her. Guys would have dreams about being with her. Life was good.

"Hey my sexy little Ella" Ella? Her fucking names Bella. Bella turned around to see who was talking to her. Of course she thought. Mike

Newton. A blonde short haired creeper who's been in love with her since 7th grade once her shirt started to finally fill out. Stalking her every

move has turned into one of Mike's most important daily activities. "If your ugly ass is trying to hit on me at least have the common curtsy to

say my fucking name right" Bella said before she flipped her hair at his face, closed her locker and walked to her first period class.

People stared at her as she walked down the hallway. There was always a price to pay when you look like Bella. She always had to be on

top of everything, has to be 100% perfect. She works out 3 hours a day and when she back home and finished her homework at 9 she sneaks

out her house to make up time for her social life. But what she called "real troubles" would never live up to Edward Cullen's struggles in life.

Edward was born and raised in Italy, and he comes from a long line of criminals. Burglaries, auto theft, head banging any illegal thing you can

name the Cullen family has done or been blamed for. His parents died before he was even 8. As a way for Edward to get a better life, him and

the rest his family such as his uncle and little brother and sister , Edwin and Alicemoved to Brooklyn New York. He wasn't so keen with the

move. Edward loved Italy, it was his home. But he also knew that his family only wanted the best for him so he agreed to go along with the

move (not like he had a choice)

Edward was sent to a school just near the outskirts of his new apartment building. He wasn't ready for a new school when all he wanted

to do was get back on that plane. As Edward walked into the high school he had the feeling of regret and anguish. He really didn't want to be

here that much was obvious. When he walked in late to his first period class he saw Mr. Burns his English teacher sitting at his desk trying to

control the class that was already calm to begin with.  
"Ah, the new students here" said Mr. Burns like he was actually excited to see Edward. "Class this is our new student Edward he came

here from Italy" there was a whistling from the girls in the back "quiet down girls. Now Edward why don't you take a seat and I can begin to tell

you our class room procedures afterward." Edward looked around the room to see where he could sit and just blank out for the next 45 mins.

Then he glanced at a seat in the back next to the hottest girl he's ever seen. Edward looked at her and with a husky voice asked "Can I sit with

you?"  
Bella was asked to sit next to someone from time to time but she never liked to be around them during class. Her whole focus in school

was the work in order to leave Brooklyn, which meant she needed to study her ass off. But as she hears Edward's voice she feels herself get

heated. And when she looks up at him she's internally burned. Edward had to be at least 6'2 he was pale with strong broad shoulders and had

this tall dark and handsome thing going on, his eyes were bright emerald green. He had longish crazy sex hair that looked so perfect that Bella

wondered what it would be like to put her fingers through it while they were holding each other close...

Bella gave a flirting small smile to Edward before replying "Sure" Edward sat down in his seat and began to wonder what it would be like

to be with her. He was positive she was thinking the same because she was getting really acquainted with the cherry lollipop she just put in her

mouth. He smirked and continued starting at her. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to seem creepy. This wasn't so new for Bella, being

stared at but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous around this guy.

She wanted to get closer to him so she thought she would have to be the first one to make a move. Bella looks at Edward until he looks

up at her she smiles and says "Hey my names Bella and you are...?" "Edward" He replied. "Hmmm, I love that name" Bella mumbles to herself

but Edward ends up hearing. He chuckles "Thanks" Bella suddenly feels her face getting hot and she can tell that she was blushing. What the

fuck is wrong with her? She's never acted like this before. She was never one to get nervous around a guy.

Like Bella, whatever Edward wanted he got. And right now he wanted to claim this goddess as his own. Edward began to rub his hands

over her left knee. It was a friendly gesture, but as his hands hitched their way higher up Bella shorts she knew he meant business. Her breath

got ragged as she felt his hot breath at the nape of her neck. He was getting closer and closer to where Bella wanted him to be. Bella let out a

gasp as his hands rubbed her through her shorts. His hand was rough and he could feel how well her body responded to his touch. Just as Bella

got more willing to give in to Edward the bell rang. She got up out her seat slowly feeling a little heated from Edward little pre show. Edward

gave her a wink before telling her "See you later" then walked straight to his next period class. Really? Bella thought, if he wanted to play like

this then let the games begin.


	2. Fuck You Betta

_She's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can fuck you good, bet I can fuck you betta  
I can fuck you betta  
- Neon Hitch_

The next day Bella made sure she looked her absolute best. She inwardly giggled as she made kissy faces to her reflection in the mirror. She picked out a tight red v cut t shirt with a black leather pencil skirt with stiletto heels and her famous white gold earrings.

"Edward Cullen, time for you to eat your heart" she said to herself with a wink before she left the house and had Jacob drives her to school.  
"Hey" Jacob said as Bella got into the car, with a wide smile on her face she replied "Heyyyyy Jakey" she said seductively teasing while Jacob smiled at her warmly

"Your inna good mood I see" He looked at her curiously "So why are you so.. smiley today?" God. Jacob always had to ask questions. "Jake, just drive or I'm stealing this car and your gonna end up walking" she threatened.

Jacob dropped the subject but he knew in his head that there was something Bianca wasn't telling him and he would do whatever to find out what it was sooner or later.

As Jacob parked the car in front of the school Bella reapplied what she called her wine red pornstar lip gloss, for the third time and smacked her lips together. When she looked out the window she saw mist of the guys staring at her. Well if they're drooling now they're gonna pass out when she gets out the car. As she walked out of the car she felt all eyes on her as usual. But for some reason this time felt different. Probably because this time it's not for attention from the whole school just for one person she wants to impress.

As she walked into the school with Jacob at her side she saw Edward inna tight black shirt that reveled his muscles and jeans. Just as she was going to walk over to him and show herself off she saw Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory walk to either side of him and start to flirt with him with no decency.

Edward put his arms around them giving each of them a kiss on the cheek like he was the shit. Bella absolutely hated Jess and Lauren . They were the biggest sluts in the school. She always saw Blonde, bimbo, fake tits Lauren behind the bleachers after gym with a different guy everyday of the week. The PTA might as well give out AIDS check-ups for students this year.

Last year her and Jessica use to be real close friends always walking each other to classes until teen mom Lauren was turning Jessica into a self centered condescending bitch like herself. Jessica was definitely not her carefree loving self anymore she was just another one of Lauren's manipulating clones.

All she could think of is "He's mine" Edward glanced her way at that moment, winking back at Lauren and Jessica before moving away from them and making his way up to her with a grin. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an evil stare.

"What's up Bella?" He asked with a smirk looking at her up and down not bothering to hide that he was checking her out.

Right then she knew that she wanted nothing to do with Edward. She hated him. Jacob was still by her side not paying any attention to them at all texting on his phone when out of nowhere Bella leaned into him took his phone and put it in her pocket.

"What the hell Bells" Jacob said trying to retrieve his phone. "Sorry love you know how I feel about you texting other girls" Bella teases rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"What!"

He replied trying to get his cell back but before he could get it Bella placed her hands on his face and kissed him angrily while thinking of Edward how she hopes this would piss him off. When Bella pulled back Jacob gave her a confused but kind of satisfied look she just shrugged at him and turned her attention to Edward with a cocky smirk. His eyes were darker than usual and anyone could see he was pissed.

Satisfied with herself Bella just walked to her first period class. Jacob ran after her and once he caught up to her she ignored his presence completely.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell that was about" Bella smirked at him before replying "Well I was just in the moment I suppose"

"And you expect me to believe that?" He chuckled without humor

"Believe what you wanna believe Jake I'm late"

She waved him off as she got into the classroom. Edward came into the class and sat next to Bella his face expressionless. Bella didn't bother to give him any attention; she just looked away and started to write poems in her pink English notebook. Edward

"Bella" Edward said but she didn't look up from her notebook. Edward tried again "Bella?" she looked up at him

"What the fuck do you want."

Those six words made Edward inwardly cringe. Edward gave her a confused look and pushed his chair closer to her

"I don't know why your pissed at me your the one with a boyfriend and still letting guys feel you up."

Bella was affended he's implying that she some sort of whore. She turned turned to him slowly "I can't help it if your handsy, I tried to get you off of me"

she said annoyed with him.

"Sure, moaning and pushing into my hand was very convincing." He said with a raised eyebrow.

As he attempted to put his right hand on her shoulder but she jerked away from him

"Ugh fuck you, don't touch me"

Just as Edward was about to reply Mr. Burns yelled out "Cullen and Swan would you guys mind paying attention for the remainder of the class period? Hmmm?"

"Yes sir" they replied in unison. While Mr. Burns began teaching again Edward shifted his seat to the front of the class. What a bitch he thought.

Outside of the classroom Edward's friend Emmett McCarty was waiting for him. Emmett was one of the first people who introduced himself to Edward when he first moved. Their love of football, girls, and illegal substances brought them closer together as friends. Emmett saw Edward's face and was concerned.

"What's wrong man" he asked as the both walked to their second period class... Gym.

"Nothing just that girl Bella I thought she was cool and shit but then all she's been doing today is kissing guys and being a total hypocrite."

Emmett never was one to have problems with girls. He's always been the number one ladies man at the school with his baby like face and huge muscles. He's always having the biggest and best parties . Emmett's also known for getting a girl out of her pants faster than the average guy with just one move.

"I know Bella, she's fucking hot but she sounds like a bitch…let's get drunk tonight I'll have a party we'll meet some skanks get fucked and yu'll be good my friend, she'll be forgotten in no time" He smirked at Edward and he knew from his face that he was game

"Yea, fuck it" Edward said with an evil smile planted on his face

Forget her.


	3. Sex On Fire

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
But it's not forever, But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest, the greatest  
You, your sex is on fire_

_-Kings of Leon_

In 9th period Emmett ripped a piece of paper from his math textbook and wrote down his address and handed it to Edward. A few hours after school Edward made his way to Emmett's. Edward put his address into his GPS before he made his way to party civilization. He parked near Emmett's street and walked the long path to his apartment.

As Edward walked in he smelled the air of teenage angst and rebellion fill the apartment. He wasn't sure which room the party was at until he saw kids outside room 201 passed out, all beers drained on the floor and when He walked in he recognized some students from his classes.

Emmett's was in the kitchen and acting like a bartender. It was obviously a good tactic to talk with tipsy, I'll do anything for a drink girls. Emmett spots Edward in the crowded living room and waves him over to the kitchen. As he gets into the kitchen he see's people taking shots and playing bear pong.

Emmett slaps his hand on Edwards's shoulders before saying "Hey bro glad you made it, wanna drink?"

Edward smiled up at him "Yea Em I'll just take a beer from the fridge"

"All right man"

Edward walked to the steal looking fridge getting a few winks from girls on the way and got a beer.

"Hi sexy" he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to see who it was. Lauren

"Hey Lauren" He said with a grin. Maybe I could get her in bed tonight that'll release some of my stress. He thought.

Lauren pursed her lips slightly, turned around and started to grind on him as they both heard the bass of the music in the apartment get louder. Edward complied knowing where this whole dance was going to lead to. Her ass rubbed him through his pants slightly. He hated to even think about it but he wondered how it would feel if Lauren was replaced with Bella.

He quickly let that thought slip his mind, nah she's not worth my time anymore he thought. He rubbed Lauren sides slowly as the song got slower.

Shit!

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bella in a short black cocktail dress with pink stiletto heals next to Rosalie Hale giggling at people dancing on tables.

As Edward was staring Lauren managed to head up stairs with Eric and Mike. How the…what the fuck just happened?

I'm pretty sure Bella felt my eyes on her cause she quickly turned in my direction

"Fuck me" she said with a disgusted look on her face, probably didn't think Edward would be here like he thought she wouldn't either.

As Edward gave her a cocky sexy smile she flipped him off and dragged Rosalie across the room so she wouldn't be near him. Edward thought messing with Bella would be the best way to entertain him-self so he made his way through the crowd and tapped on her shoulder to make her turnaround. When she did she just rolled her eyes and asked forcefully

"What do you want?"

Edward smirked at her "Why can't I say hello to a beautiful women?"

"Because you don't deserve to and if you touch this woman again she will rip your dick off"

"Ouch" Edward had a painful expression on his face. Never joke about cutting a guys dick off.

"Yea so if you excuse me" Bella said turning back to Rosalie but Rosalie was too busy sucking Emmett's face off.

Bella sighed out load and walked into a dark hallway to get some privacy. She was tired of going to parties especially if Edward Cullen was invited. He's turned into such a jerk. She couldn't believe she ever had the smallest feeling for him.

As she chugged down her 7th red solo cup of beer she started to feel lightheaded and more into the party. Well…. The party of one.

Edward soon found her in the hallway all alone and was so bored with the party and thought he would mind fuck her a bit, she deserved it.

Edward made his was to Bella then pinning her on the wall trapping her arms up above her head making her drop her cup on Emmett's white carpet. She stared deep into his eyes before harshly asking "What the hell are you doing"

"This" he replied colliding his lips with hers forcefully.

He then placed his right hand on the left side of her cheek and the other hand was on her neck. Bella suddenly felt dizzy so she held on to his belt loops for balance. She knew it was just the alcohol that allowed this all to happen so she just went with it and easily shut her eyes in bliss. Bella saw stars behind her eyes.

It felt like their lips were puzzle pieces that just fit so well together even if they both knew this was only a game they were playing, no real strings were attached to this moment. Edward actually couldn't believe how soft Bianca's lips were.

Their light kisses became more passionate as he gently moved his tongue on her bottom lip asking for an entrance. When she gave in all he tasted was alcohol her minty gum and cherry chap stick. It was sort of intoxicating.

Bella run her fingers through his hair pulling lightly as he groaned into her mouth. His moved his hand towards her sides and rubbed his thumbs over her hips bones.

"Fuck" she whimpered on his lips. Edward began to move them into what looked like Emmett's bed room. He quickly shut and locked the door. He turned back to a bare chested Bella. Edward eyes were wide with surprise. He never thought Bella would look so tasty….

"Are you gonna take off your shirt or not" Bella asked annoyed about how long he was taking.

"Shut up Bella" Edward quickly took his shirt and pants. They both just had their underwear on… temporarily.

Edward moved on top of Bella pushing her thighs open before pushing in between them rubbing himself into her while kissing on her neck. He moved his kisses lower to her chest finally kissing her nipple and putting it in his mouth biting and pulling on it lightly.

"Ahh" Bella moaned pulling his head closer to her chest.

Bella whimpered as he pulled his head away from her chest.

"I wanna taste you" He whispered hoarsely in her ear. She melted inwardly from his words. Getting more and more excited as they kept up this teasing. "Okay" she whispered as Edward moved down the bed pulling off her lacey black panties with his teeth and pulling one of her legs over his shoulder forcefully.

He kissed her inner thigh, biting on it before he was face to face with her women hood. He moved his head toward her and licked her from her silt to her clit. Bella shivered slightly at that.

Edward began feasting on her biting on her clit licking her slit roughly before entering his tongue inside her. She tasted like Strawberries to him and he couldn't get enough of it. He then used two fingers inside of her pushing them in and out hitting her in the right sport every time while sucking on her clit.

Bella begin thrashing on the bed putting her right hand in her hair while she started chewing on her other hands index finger to keep her from moaning, but nothing could stop her.

She began to feel herself come undone.

Her toes started to curl

"Ah E-Edward"

"Please, god please..."

"Hmmmm what baby?" He whispered into her, his voice vibrating on her pussy making it that much harder to hold on to her orgasm.

"Edward! Fuck!" Bella came screaming his name. If anyone ever told her before today that Edward Cullen would be buried in between her legs she would have laughed and thought otherwise.

Bella immediately felt weak. Edward moved up to her and moved a piece of her hair off her slightly sweaty forehead.

"You're welcome" He said with a cocky grin on his face. Yea, he thought I just made you cum.

Bella gave him an evil stare and right at that moment she felt her eyes get heavy and fell into a deep sleep. When Edward realized she fell asleep he started to curse the shit out of the beer bottle he left on the lamp shade table.

"This is all you fault" He responded drunkily before he fell onto the bed and fell asleep next to a very naked Bella Swan.


	4. Drunk

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up  
On the right side of the wrong bed  
I'll be drunk again  
To feel a little love_

_ -Ed Sheeran_

Waking up in Emmett's room was not Bella's plan at all when she came with Rosalie to his party. The blinding sunlight

coming from the window was driving her insane. She sat slowly getting off the bed and heading straight for the

bathroom with only a shirt she found on the floor. Bella stared at herself in the mirror for a long period of time trying to

recall what happened last night, but she couldn't she had never once in her life been so hung over. She quickly brushed

her fingers through her hair trying to tame it and got out her cell phone to see where Rosalie was.

When she got back inside the bed room she noticed Edward Cullen naked on top of the red silk sheets. Bella covered her

mouth. No she thought NO! This cannot be happening he wasn't here before she left was he? Did they have sex? Oh

Shit! Bella slightly tipped toed to the right side of the bed and tried to find her clothes so that she can go home and

scream into her pillow. She mentally slapped herself. How can you be so stupid, you hate the guy? She finally picked up

all her clothes well except for her underwear but at this moment she was so traumatized about not knowing what

happened the night before that she could care less about going home commando. Bella ran out the apartment as fast as

she could and dialed Rose's number before heading to her car.

Edward woke up about a half an hour after Bella left surprisingly relaxed. When he got up to go to the bathroom not

really caring why he was still at Emmett's his foot landed on a hot pink thong. He slowly bent down and picked it up and

as he looked his memory of last night started to come back to him. Bella's moans him getting nothing in return. It was

some bullshit but hey she did taste better than anyone else he has ever gone down on. Emmett came into the room then

in his SpongeBob boxers his face scrunched up like he has been hit by a baseball bat. "Shit man it kinda smells like

sweat and regret in here"

Edward smirked at him "Well you did tell me to get laid, I didn't though but I did have a little fun with Bells" Emmett

gave him an awkward look "Swan? I thought you were over that chick man why are you doing her sexual favors?"

Edward slapped his hand on his back before replying "Nah it's not like that I'm just giving her a taste of her own

medicine. She fucked it up with me so now that I know for sure she's a virgin imma be the one to take her virginity then

leave her ass" That sounded less dick like in his mind. Emmett smiled wide at him high fiving him "Yo man that's an

awesome idea she deserves it right? Shit we should tell all the guys maybe make it a little interesting? You can make

some money outta this." Edward knew it was wrong so wrong to be doing it but she had to know her place and in the

end maybe she'll realize what she really missed out on.

Bella had not heard from Rose in two days when she finally got a ride from Jake to school she was going to find out

where she was and what the fuck happened on Friday. Bella spotted Rose at her looker wearing a purple sundress with

her hair pulled up in shades. She walked up to her and hit her lightly on the shoulder. "Rose where the fuck have you

been. I've tried to call you for the past two days because I don't remember anything at the party and I need you to

confirm or deny some things." Rose pulled off her glasses and smiled politely at her but with sadness in her eyes. "Sorry

Bella I've just been bitchy lately and didn't want to talk to anyone but now that you're here I need your advice badly."

Bella rolled her eyes annoyed at her friend for not wanting to help her with her problem first but nodded when she saw

the look in her eyes and quickly got concerned.

She signed and replied "Well at Em's party obviously we had sex and he forgot a condom so I just told him to pull out

and he did so I thought we were okay. When I woke up the next morning I felt really sick ive haven't been in the mood

to even watch pretty little liars so I assumed I was really not feeling well and I looked my symptoms on Google and I'm

not sure but I think there's a possibility that I could be pregnant." Bella stared at her in complete shock " Rose how can

you be so stupid!... ugh I'm sorry what I mean was lets I don't know got get you a pregnancy test to be sure then if you

are pregnant we can go from there okay?" Rose nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged Bella tightly "I'm scared" she

whispered into her friends ear. "It'll be ok Rose I promise I'm here for you" This was way too emotional for Bellas liking.

I guess I have to ask her later what happened then, she thought.

Bella walked into first period English and soon saw Edward sitting where he always was first period with his headphones

in his ears. Mr. Burns told everyone to pay attention once he got into the room. "Class" he began "We are doing

something new for the next two weeks. I will assign partners for a project on a book of literature of your choosing" Bella

crossed her fingers praying she'd be set up with anyone even Jessica before she got paired with … "…. Swan and ...

Cullen will partner up" She mentally cursed Mr. Burns out coming to the conclusion that he really hates her. While Bella

was sulking in depression a very happy Edward saw this as an opportunity for his master plan to come into full effect.

"Oh Bella lets pick out a book my love" Edward said as they headed toward the library and sat at a table near the

window with a sarcastic smirk obviously teasing her. Bella gave him a dirty look before moving closer to him.

She still could not figure out if they had sex on not and it was literally driving her insane. "What book do you want to

choose" she asked him politely wanting this class to end as soon as possible. "Dr. Seuss books are very creative" Edward

said rubbing his hands over his chin "Like some cat in the hat kinda thing you know?" Edward was pushing it; he was

pushing her closer and closer to the edge of insanity. Her head was fuming her body was shaking that's it she was going to kill him.

"You're Impossible" Bella said as she angrily slams her books on the library desk. Edward gives her a devilish smirk

amused by her rant and leans into her, moving a piece of hair from her face behind her ear and whispers "That's not

what you said last night".

That's not what you said last night… It repeated over and over again in her mind so does that

imply they had sex? She looked at him after she composed herself. "I have no idea what you're taking about." She

whispered "Oh really?" he replied getting his back pack pulling out the hot pink thong she left at Emmett's. She gasped

and looked at him even more surprised than before grabbing her underwear from his hands harshly putting it in her

purse. "Where the fuck did you get that?" He laughed and replied "How can you not remember how I made you feel that

night" He then took this hand and started to rub her thighs. Bella quickly slapped his hand away, got up and ran to the

bathroom where she then locked herself in a stall before texting Rose.

**Bella - *Now I need yur help***


End file.
